War
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Lacey is Stephanie's best friend and Stone Cold Steve Austin's step sister. As she tries to save her best friend, the one man her brother tried to protect her from, finally notices her.


Undertaker and his ministry will do anything to make sure they aren't stopped. If you mess with the ministry there is hell to pay. Stephanie McMahon is my best friend; her family treats me as part of the family. I traveled with Stephanie because the Undertaker was trying to kidnap her. The one night that we weren't going to travel together the ministry chased us into the parking lot. The security guards pushed her into the limo they never looked at the driver. I got a look at him it was Undertaker. "Get her out of that Limo. I'm not kidding get her out." They didn't listen to me. They finally realized he was the driver when they heard Stephanie scream. I ran back to Vince to tell him but he was on the phone. "Vince what's going on?"

He looked distressed. "Undertaker has Stephanie and the only way he'll let her go is if I give him control of the company. He wants Stone Cold to give him the papers."

Right then and there I decided I would do anything to get Stephanie back. I formed a group of guys in the back to help me. Unfortunately Undertaker tried recruiting Stone Cold.

"Guys the only thing I need you to do is distract the ministry. I'll save Stephanie. Just distract them for me." They wanted to protest but they knew I was determined to save my best friend. True to their word they distracted the ministry. While the ministry was distracted I walked along outside the ring behind Stephanie. I started untying her when Undertaker grabbed me by the hair and flung me into the ring. The group I had formed was getting beaten. Some members of his ministry held me while he continued the unholy wedding to Stephanie. "Stephanie I'll get you out of this I promise."

She kept screaming for help. I flipped over as his two ministry members held my arms and kicked them both in the face. When they went to grab me again I swing them into each other knocking them out. "Hal get me off of this symbol."

I rolled my eyes while fighting against the Undertaker not an easy thing. "Stephanie I'm a little busy at the moment." I had dropped kicked him but he didn't go down just me. He went to grab me but Stone Cold started attacking him. I untied Stephanie, when the ministry started to attack Stone Cold. I helped him beat some members. Vince ran into the ring to hug Stephanie. "Thank you Haley."

I nodded to Vince. "You're welcome."

I thanked the group of men I had gathered for all their help. "Haley you do know that he will come after you?" Hunter was a good friend to me and one of the men that helped me to save Stephanie.

"I know Hunter. But I care about all my friends. Some would say a little too much. I would do the same for any of my friends."

Hunter taught me a lot of moves when I first started. He helped me to become strong and dominate in the ring. "You're crazy sometimes you know that."

I nodded smiling. "That's why I'm so fun." He laughed. "Listen Hunter I know he's going to come after me. I'm not stupid except for openly saving her right before his eyes."

Stone Cold Steve Austin passed by. "Haley come take a walk with me. We have to talk." Hunter patted my shoulder and walked off. I followed Steve. "He's going to want revenge. Haley you shouldn't have gone out there honey. I know why you did it. Stay with me and I'll protect you I promise." Steve is my half brother.

"Steve I know he'll want revenge both on you and on me. I'll stay with you brother." He knocked on the door to the boiler room where Kane resided.

"Kane I believe you know my half sister Haley." Kane nodded. "I want to protect my sister. You see Undertaker doesn't know she's my sister. Will you help me get revenge on Undertaker and Paul Bearer?" Again Kane nodded.

"Kane you saved my brother from your own brother. Thank you." I followed Steve to his locker room. I love my older brother Steve. Even though he is my half brother he's still so sweet, caring, and nice to me.

Steve and I walked into Vince's office a camera man was already inside waiting. "McMahon I want to know what you're going to do to protect my sister." I stood next to Steve. "Your sister?" Stephanie was confused.

"Haley is my half sister. And I want to know if you're going to protect her from Undertaker seeing as she risked herself to save Stephanie."

Vince shook his head. "There's nothing I can do."

Steve knocked some things off of Vince's desk. "She risked herself for your daughter, her best friend and there's nothing you can do. I figured you'd say that. Come on Haley."

I followed behind Steve. "Steve calm down. We knew this would happen big brother. He can't do anything we're on our own." I had stopped him in the middle of the hallway. "I'm not letting him hurt my baby sister. He's not gonna hurt you. And that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold says so." He grabbed my hand and we hurried to his locker room. Paul Bearer was waiting for us there. "The Undertaker knows. He knows about your relation. Brother and Sister saving a McMahon. You can not hide from the Undertaker's wrath." Steve was glaring at Paul.

"We're not hiding. You're powerless without Undertaker. You tried to kill my brother but what goes around comes around."

He huffed and left to return to Undertaker's side. Steve and Kane planned their revenge on Undertaker and Paul.

"Steve be careful Kane you be careful too." I hoped their plan worked.

"Hal stay in my locker room lock the door and don't let anyone in except me or Kane." I nodded and locked the door behind them. I turned on the TV and watched as their plan began. I was scared for my brother what would happen when Paul released Undertaker from the mental hospital. Kane and my brother would receive the brunt of his rage. Their plan worked out exactly the way they wanted. Steve and I went everywhere together. Where he went I went, where I went he went. We didn't want to take the chance of the Undertaker and Paul doing harm to either of us. Steve taught me more moves and how to cause a harder impact on certain moves. Steve and I were in his locker room working on some moves. I went to the bathroom as someone knocked on the door. I could hear fighting on the other side of the door. I opened the bathroom door slowly so if someone besides Steve was on the other side of the door it wouldn't be noticeable. Undertaker was beating my brother up for no reason. I grabbed a steel chair. "Undertaker!" He turned and as he turned I brought the chair to his face. He went right down. "Steve are you ok?"

He sat up. "Hell Yeah I'm alright. Thanks Hal." The problem was Undertaker was stirring. He groaned and was moving to sit up. Steve stood up and was ready to protect me from Undertaker. He would be pissed when he got up.

"Steve we can't stay here waiting for him to get up you have a match in a few minutes. Can you fight tonight?" He nodded. We didn't wait for Undertaker to get up we left him in the locker room. Even though he had just been attacked Steve won his match against Mr. McMahon. After the match we headed back to the locker room. Steve and I kept close to each other. No one was in the locker room but we still didn't relax, just because we didn't see him doesn't mean he wasn't there. "Steve what the hell happened before?" I still didn't know what happened after the knock on the door.

"He knocked on the door. I opened the damn door and he started attacking me. I fought back but he just kept coming at me. What happened to make him stop?"

I looked down innocently. "I opened the bathroom door slowly because I heard fighting on the other side of the bathroom door. I saw him attacking you so I took a steel chair. I called his name and when he turned to face me I hit him in the face with the chair." He chuckled. Steve and I packed our bags and walked to the parking lot. Paul Bearer and Undertaker were waiting, waiting for what we weren't sure.

"Stay close to me Haley. I don't know what they're up to." I nodded but said nothing. I took Steve's bag from him and threw both our bags into the trunk of his truck. Undertaker and Paul got in our way and wouldn't let us get into the car. Steve made sure that I wasn't anywhere near Undertaker. Steve put himself between Undertaker and me. "The day of reckoning is coming soon. Stone Cold you and my brother have destroyed my plans for the last time. Your last ride will come."

Steve handed me the keys to his truck. "Haley get in the truck now."

I took the keys from him. "Steve…" He shook his head telling me to listen. I sighed and nodded. "Stone Cold Steve Austin the Undertaker has big plans for you. As for your sister Haley if you interfere with those plans. He'll make plans for you." I gave Paul a blank stare.

"Well then Undertaker and Paul you better start making plans for me because if you go after my older brother I will interfere in any way I can."

Steve pulled me back next to him seeing the look in Undertaker's eyes. "Undertaker don't you dare touch my little sister. This is between us not her. Now get into the truck." I nodded and before I got into the truck I looked back toward them Undertaker was watching me as Paul continued to talk to my brother. I got into the truck and watched them through the rearview mirror. When we got to the hotel room Steve stopped me before we went inside. "I'm gonna protect you from them. They won't touch you. I'll make sure of it."

During a match between Steve and Undertaker, Undertaker hit Steve in the face with a shovel. Steve had a concussion and they took him to the hospital they allowed me to go to the hospital with him. "Steve you need to get some sleep."

He was freaking out on the doctor. "So do you Haley. I got hit in the face with a shovel I'm not dying. Stop worrying." The doctors were allowing me to stay at the hospital for the night with Steve. As soon as Steve fell asleep I left the room to call some people to let them know Steve was ok. When I returned to the room Undertaker and Paul were in my brother's room and they knocked him out with some kind of liquid on a white cloth. "Get off my brother." They looked behind them to see me holding a steel chair. They got off Steve and faced me.

"He's not even your whole brother. He's your half brother." Paul was trying to reason with me to drop the chair.

"Whole brother or half brother what's the difference? He's still my flesh and blood. And since I was born he protected me now it's my turn. Step away from my brother and leave the room don't come back." Undertaker stepped closer trying to scare me. "Don't think that because you come closer that I'm scared. I will hit you with this chair and ten years of baseball my swing will hurt but no doubt you remember from the last time I hit you with a chair. And don't bet on me to miss." He stopped halfway over.

"Who did he protect you from?" Again Paul was trying to reason.

"His father. His father didn't like me because I wasn't his daughter. My mother doesn't know who my father is. But my mother and Steve loved me regardless. Steve protected me against his own father who constantly blamed things on me and tried to hit me on more than one occasion. Now get out." Undertaker continued to move again. I hit him with the chair. He went down and Paul came after me. I hit Paul, Paul went down too.

Undertaker got up and I went to hit him but he grabbed the chair and threw it across the room. "You're not so tough without the chair." When he stepped forward I stepped back. "No I know I'm not. Then again I don't wrestle men."

Paul was getting up and they wouldn't have much time left my brother could wake up. "You're in way over your head little girl." Paul was getting on my nerves.

"And you don't have much time. You weren't expecting me to be here." Eventually I knew they would just do whatever they wanted to me.

"You'll just have to come with us and see what we're going to do to Stone Cold." Undertaker grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to my brother. He grabbed one of Steve's legs and dragged him behind us to the hearse they had out front. Paul drove us to a cemetery where they were going to bury my brother alive. But Undertaker decided he had a better idea. They were going to embalm Steve. So Paul drove to a funeral home. Undertaker carried Steve to the embalming room and put him down on the table. But just as they were going to cut him open Kane came to his rescue. Steve woke up and I helped him out of the funeral home. I stole the hearse and drove back to the hospital.

When Steve was able to go back to wrestling I was happy to go with him we stayed clear away from Paul and Undertaker. When Steve won the WWF championship I couldn't have been any more proud of him. We walked into the back with championship gold.

But as fate would have it Paul and Undertaker were in our locker room. "Stone Cold Steve Austin this isn't over." Undertaker was looking at me. I wished he wasn't.

"No it's not but from the tape I saw my sister got the two of you pretty bad. Don't touch my sister again. Don't ever put your hands on her. I see you touch my sister again Undertaker and there'll be hell to pay."

The only reason Steve was always with me was because he was afraid that Undertaker and Paul would hurt me. When my friends stopped by for a visit one night he left us alone. He went back to his locker room. He wasn't mad but he told them not to let me go anywhere alone. Even if he wasn't around he still wanted me protected. When they left I went to the locker room to find Steve but he wasn't in the locker room. I looked all over for him. There was a back room that no one ever used but Steve sometimes got curious so I thought maybe he went back there. I found Steve tied to the Undertaker symbol. "Oh my god Steve are you ok?" I knew Undertaker and Paul had to be around here somewhere.

"Hell yeah I'm alright help me off this thing."

I ran across the room to help Steve. "How the hell did this happen?" I started untying his legs first.

"I went back to my locker room and got a beer." I rolled my eyes at that. "The next thing I know I get hit over the back of the head. I heard someone say 'Stone Cold you will know what hell is. I'll touch what I want.' I wake up and I'm tied to this thing." The symbol moved lower till the very end touched the ground.

"Steve they're still here. Where I don't know but they're still here."

Steve must have seen something move because he froze up in rage. "Haley you're right. Get me down right now."

I moved as fast as I could to untie Steve he was down within a few minutes. Paul stepped out of the shadows in front of us but where was Undertaker. He had to be in the room somewhere. "The time for reckoning has come. Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Undertaker has thought very long and hard over the rivalry between you. It has become personal. You don't know what hell is or the kinds of powers that Undertaker controls."

Steve pulled me closer as he looked around trying to find the Undertaker. "Steve…" I could feel his eyes watching us.

"Haley get out of here don't argue with me just get out of here."

I gave Steve a look but I nodded and ran towards the exit. I could hear footsteps somewhere in the shadows but couldn't tell which direction they were coming from. I felt a hand grab me but before I could even make a sound a hand covered my mouth. The person dragged me back into the room. I knew it had to be the Undertaker.

"Undertaker get your hands off my sister." I was trying to fight him off of me but he was too strong for me.

"You see Stone Cold you can't tempt fate. If you had only stayed out of my business and not messed with the ministry, this would not have to happen." Paul hit Steve behind his knees forcing him to kneel.

"This has nothing to do with Haley let her go." I struggled in his grasp. I would have bit him but I was afraid of what he might do.

"No you see Stone Cold, little Haley is part of my plan. A special part of my plan."

Steve was getting pissed we could tell by the way his breathing sped up. "Undertaker let my sister go. She isn't going to be part of any of your sick and twisted plans. Don't touch her; get your hands off of her."

Undertaker and Paul both laughed evilly. "Stone Cold the Undertaker has been watching you and your sister. It has come to Undertaker's attention that your sister is not like other women. As he said she is a special part of his plan." Undertaker finally moved his hand away from my mouth. Steve moved to charge at us but Paul hit him over the back with a kendo stick.

I struggled against the Undertaker's hold. "Damn it stop hurting my brother." Paul kept hitting my brother until he was weak enough to tie back onto the symbol. Undertaker grabbed the back of my neck and moved us to stand in front of Steve.

"Undertaker if you hurt my sister I swear I'll…"

Undertaker grabbed my hair and pulled it back hard but not hard enough to hurt just enough to make my head move back too. "Undertaker has no intention of hurting dear Haley."

I tried to make him let me go but it was a losing battle he wouldn't let go. "What are you going to do to Haley?" Undertaker let go of my hair and got in Steve's face.

Kane attacked Paul without alerting Undertaker. Once Paul was out of the way he attacked Undertaker. I untied Steve and we ran from the room. I looked back and nodded to Kane in thanks. Steve and I got to our locker room grabbed the bags and booked it to his truck. He drove like a maniac to get to the hotel; I'm surprised we didn't get stopped by the police. I lay down on the bed and tried to sleep but Steve stayed up he was thinking. I knew he wanted to protect me and he was definitely planning revenge. We stayed far away from Undertaker and Paul except in the ring. Steve had a first blood match against Undertaker. Steve wanted me to accompany him to the ring. I stayed in the ring with him as Undertaker and Paul made their way to the ring. They went back and forth with punches and blows neither one relenting or giving up. Undertaker was the first to bleed. That meant Steve kept his championship title. "Steve I'm so proud of you."

That night Steve got drunk and passed out. It was funny for the most part. He was funny when he was drunk. He would have a killer hangover the next day. I was on the phone when I heard knocking on the door. I hung up the phone and answered the door. Undertaker pushed his way into the hotel room. "What do you want?"

He closed the door behind him and looked over at Steve. "Haley your brother and Kane have messed up my plans." Steve started stirring and I hoped he would wake up but he didn't he just rolled over.

"What does that have to do with me?"

He stepped closer and grabbed my arm. "You're going to help me finally complete my plans for your brother."

I tried to make him let me go but he grabbed both my wrists in one hand. "I'm not helping you do anything to my brother."

He pulled me by my wrists so that I couldn't move away. "Yes you are. You don't have to be willing to help. I'd prefer that you weren't willing it will make it much more thrilling to see your brother suffer for his sins against my ministry and me." He left a note on the bed for Steve and then he dragged me through the door and out of the hotel.

Steve would be furious when he woke up hangover or not. They locked me in a room; I didn't bang on the door telling them to let me out because I knew it wouldn't work. I tried to find a way out but I couldn't find one. I wondered what Steve was doing, if he was looking for me or still passed out. I heard furniture being moved in another room. "Where are you Steve?" I thought to myself out loud. I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember leaving the room but when I woke up I was on a bed on the right side of the bed was a wall on my left chained to the far wall was my brother Steve. I think he was knocked out cold. I didn't see Paul or Undertaker anywhere. "Steve wake the hell up." He wasn't waking up so I slapped him across the face.

That woke him up. "Haley are you ok? Did they hurt you or touch you?"

I shook my head. "No Steve they didn't hurt me or touch me. I'm fine." I hugged Steve and the chains that held him to the wall were long enough where he could hug me back.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin I told you I had made plans for you. Haley is a special part of that plan and no one will disrupt my plan." Paul wasn't anywhere to be seen just Undertaker. He pulled me away from Steve. Undertaker kept hitting my brother. "You're not so tough now are you boy."

I grabbed a wooden chair and hit Undertaker over the back with it. The chair broke but didn't hurt him. He turned around slowly to face me. I backed away from him as he started approaching slowly. Steve tried to warn me about the bed but I was too busy backing away from Undertaker. "Shit." As soon as I hit the end of the bed he started smirking. Steve was trying to break the chains that held him. I scooted back on the bed and hit the wall. I moved to the very edge of the bed and tried to get away toward the door. He blocked my path and pushed me down back onto the bed. Within seconds he was on top of me and he had my arms pinned down by the wrists in one hand above my head.

"Get off of me!" I struggled against him trying to get my hands free. I turned my head to look at my brother.

Steve was pulling at the chains but stopped when I looked over at him. Using his free hand Undertaker turned my head in the opposite direction. "Get your hands off my sister!"

He bent and bit down on my collarbone. I felt him break the skin with his teeth. Steve growled in anger. Undertaker pulled back to show my brother the mark. He laughed darkly at my brother's angry expression. "Stone Cold this is the punishment for disturbing the ministry. It didn't have to be this way. This is your fault. Now you get to watch as I make your sister mine."

My eyes widened and I turned my head to look at my brother. "Steve…" I started struggling against the hold he had on my wrists. He held them down with no effort at all. "She will never be yours! Get off of her and let her go!"

Paul walked through the door at the far end of the room with some sort of book.

Once I saw the book I knew he meant for Paul to marry us. "Steve we have a problem." Steve looked at me confused. "What kind of problem?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my brother. Sometimes he could be a little slow. "Look at the book in Paul's hands." I saw his eyes move to look at the book.

His eyes widened and his face was going red with anger. "No you're not marrying my sister. No. Damn it let her go."

Paul opened the book. "We are gathered here today to join the phenom Undertaker and Haley Austin in unholy matrimony. Do you Haley Marie Austin take the lord of darkness as your husband and master?"

I shook my head. "N…" I went to say no but Undertaker covered my mouth with his free hand.

"She does." His thumb was rubbing the skin of my cheek. Steve was pulling really hard at the chains. "Do you phenom, lord of darkness, Undertaker take Haley Marie Austin body, heart, and soul as your wife?" Steve was grunting as he kept pulling at the chains with no effect. "I do." He uncovered my mouth and moved his hand to take the rings that Paul held out for him. He placed the smaller ring on my ring finger and the larger one on his ring finger. He still held my arms down above my head with one hand.

"Then you may kiss your bride." His lips claimed mine and I moaned in surprise. I was struggling against the kiss. "Taker. Taker!" Paul was screaming.

Kane was setting my brother free. Undertaker got up from the bed finally releasing my wrists. He tried to stop Kane but the chains were already off. Kane and Undertaker hit each other back and forth. Steve knocked Paul over then grabbed my hand and we ran out of that place.

We stood in the ring together. "Vince you said you couldn't protect my sister from Undertaker. She saved Stephanie and you said you couldn't protect her. Well because of you Haley is now married to him. He kidnapped her two days ago and when I went to free her he knocked me out and chained me up. I had to watch as he bit her collarbone, he broke the skin and made her bleed there's still a mark of his teeth on her skin. And I had to watch as he forced her to marry him. Kane released me from the chains but it was too late they were already married by Paul Bearer."

Vince, Shane, and Stephanie stood at the top of the ramp. They slowly walked down to the ring. They knew as well as we did there was no way out; even the fans knew there was no way out of the marriage. "Haley I'm so sorry." Stephanie hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back. But I was scared of what the Undertaker was going to do. We all knew he was watching and it was just a matter of time before he kidnapped me or did something to get me back.

"Stone Cold my father told you there was nothing he could do. This isn't his fault." Shane stood by his father's side.

"Shane's right there was nothing I could do. It's not my fault."

I took the mike from my brother. "Vince, Shane you know Stephanie is my best friend and I would do anything to protect her. Steve he's right it's not his fault, or yours it's mine. I saved Stephanie. I didn't care about anything else; I didn't think about what he would do to me. And there's nothing Vince can do now; there's nothing anyone can do now."

Steve took the mike back and pulled me into his arms for a hug.

The lights dimmed and Undertaker's theme began. Vince, Shane, and Steve stood in front of Stephanie and I. We watched as he appeared on the Titantron. "Stone Cold Steve Austin, I told you this wasn't over. I told you it didn't have to be this way though I would have made Haley mine anyway. This is your fault Stone Cold. Now not only have you tried to disturb my ministry you've taken my wife. Haley belongs to me now." He laughed darkly. The Titantron went black.

Steve and I left the ring leaving Shane, Vince, and Stephanie. Steve was so mad that once we entered the locker room he punched the wall.

"Steve please calm down." I didn't want him to hurt himself but I knew he was mad. "Haley I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I said I would protect you and I failed."

I forced him to sit down and listen to me. "It's not your fault. You heard him he said he would have made me his anyway. You're only saying it's your fault because he made you think it was. You didn't fail to protect me you were chained up. You couldn't do anything. Steve for me please calm down."

He took a deep breath to calm down. "You were always the level headed one."

I laughed. "One of us has to be and it can't be you. You're the one who was born angry remember?"

He grunted in agreement. "Come on let's go to the hotel." We grabbed our bags and drove to the hotel. The wedding band that he had placed on my finger sat on pillow of my bed. Steve and I stared at the ring. When he had got to the hotel after we escaped he threw the ring in the garbage.

"Steve how did that get there? I thought you threw that in the garbage after…"

Steve dropped his bag, grabbed the ring, and threw it out the window. "I did. There now we don't have to see that ring again." I nodded and sat on the bed as Steve checked the rest of the hotel room. "Get some sleep Haley we have an early flight tomorrow." I lie down and fell right to sleep.

We got to the airport just in time to make the flight thanks to Steve. He's always making us late. After we landed in the airport a few little kids wanted autographs. "Can we have an autograph?"

I smiled at the kids. "Sure." One little girl stood a few inches away from the group of kids she looked shy so after I signed their autographs I walked over to her. She handed me her notebook to sign. "What's your name?"

She smiled shyly. "Marie."

I smiled at her. "Marie? That's my middle name." Steve was waiting patiently he knew I loved kids and would always stop for them. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. Well I have to go. It was nice meeting you Marie."

She hugged me. "Bye." She ran to her parents.

"You're good with kids. You ever plan on having any kids?"

I nodded. "Yep I love kids."

Steve had grabbed our bags as I signed the kids' autographs. "Come on let's get a rental and get out of here. I saw Undertaker watching you when I came back with our bags. Let's go." Steve had already called ahead and booked a hotel.

We threw our bags in the room. Steve got some clothes from his bag and took a shower. I ordered room service. By the time Steve was done with his shower the food had arrived. "Miss Austin this arrived for you at the front desk I was told to bring it up with your food."

I took the brown envelope from him. "Thank you."

Steve sat at the table. "What's that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know the guy said it came for me at the front desk. He brought it with the food." I pulled the flap open and tipped the contents into my hand. It was the wedding band. "Steve."

He looked up from the food and stared at the ring in my hand. "I'll get him for this. Trust me." I put the ring back into the envelope and put it into my bag. That night Steve and I went to Vince's office to talk to him. Steve entered without knocking I walked in behind him shaking my head and rolling my eyes. Steve and I stopped short seeing Undertaker talking to Vince. "Stone Cold, Haley stay I need to talk to the three of you anyway."

I sat at one of the chairs across from Vince. Steve stood behind me protectively. He glared at Undertaker. "Haley this has nothing to do with you doing anything but it concerns you as it has to do with your brother and your…husband." He hesitated to say the word husband.

"That freak is not her husband and he never will be."

I knew Steve would get pissed off easily. That's why Vince hesitated to say the word. "Steve please calm down. I know you're pissed but please calm down."

He shut up but didn't calm down. "Thank you Haley. I know it's never happened but I don't want the two of you to fight off camera. I don't want to find out that you attacked each other while not on the job."

Steve gripped the back of my chair. "It has happened he attacked me before our match a while ago I was lucky Haley was there. And what about when he kidnapped me? Vince I want my sister safe that's all I care about. She doesn't belong to him, and she never will." Vince ignored Steve yelling but heard his words and what he meant.

"You forget Stone Cold Steve Austin that Haley is married to me. She's my wife therefore she belongs to me."

I looked toward Vince hoping he would somehow stop them from attacking each other right here. He watched the two of them glare. "Vince if we're done me and my sister are leaving."

Vince stood up. "No we're not done the two of you need to sit down and let me finish." Steve was about to attack Vince.

"Steve no. Just listen to Vince let him finish." Steve looked down at me and sighed. "Austin I know how you feel about this." Steve snorted but stayed quiet. "But I'm afraid he's right they are married like it or not. Before you start yelling that doesn't mean I'm making Haley go with Undertaker. Me personally I like this it's getting us more ratings. The fans want to know what's going to happen next. Austin, Undertaker please leave I need to talk to Haley alone." Steve and Undertaker left but I knew they were probably right outside the door glaring at each other. "Haley what happened that night?" He didn't know the whole story.

"Well it was the night that Steve had that first blood match against Undertaker. He got drunk that night to celebrate and passed out. I was on the phone when I heard someone knock on the door. Undertaker was at the door and pushed his way into the hotel room. He said I was going to help him with his plan for my brother. I told him that I would never help. He kidnapped me while Steve slept. He locked me in a room somewhere and I must have fell asleep because when I wake up I was on a bed and Steve was chained on the far wall. I wake him up and then Undertaker pulled me away from Steve and started to attack him. I hit him with a wooden chair." Vince nodded. "The chair broke but didn't hurt him. Undertaker turned and started coming after me. I kept backing up but hit the bed. He held my arms down by the wrists in one hand above my head. He told Steve that his punishment was to watch as he made me his. He bit down on my collarbone and broke the skin." I showed Vince the mark before continuing. "Then Paul entered the room with a book. He was marrying us when he asked me if I would take Undertaker as my husband I went to say no but he covered my mouth and said that I would. He placed a ring on my finger and then on his finger then kissed me. I tried fighting him but to no use. Kane freed my brother and fought Undertaker. My brother grabbed my hand and we ran. After he threw my ring out. But the next night when we got back to the hotel the ring was on my pillow so he threw it out the window. Today an envelope arrived to our room inside was the wedding band that Steve threw out the window."

Vince nodded. "You're handling this better than I thought. You seem calm."

I shook my head. "I'm far from calm but one of us has to be calm for Steve. He was born angry. I'm the levelheaded one."

He called Steve and Undertaker back into the room. "Haley explained everything that happened that night. That mark on her collarbone looks painful. You may be married to her Undertaker but she stays with Steve."

Undertaker glared at both Steve and Vince then left the room. Steve and I returned to our locker room to find Paul inside waiting. "Vince's word is not law. You can try to protect her but Undertaker will have his wife. You can not escape from him. Haley he can find you anywhere. Your signature is on the marriage license."

Steve and I stared at him. "No it's not I never signed any license."

He pulled out a copy of the license. "No but it looks like your signature any judge will say it is yours. You're legally married to Undertaker. You can't hide and Stone Cold Steve Austin you can not always protect her." Steve grabbed Paul by the shirt and threw him out. I sighed.

"What are we gonna do Steve?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know."

I sat down on the couch defeated. "So that's it then. I belong to him. We can't fight him anymore."

Steve kneeled in front of me. "I never said that. We're not giving up. We just don't have a plan. But we don't need one. We'll make it up as we go along its better that way and fun."

I laughed. "Ok." Steve and I stood in the ring again.

Steve was drinking a beer. "I'm not letting my sister go without a fight. Undertaker forged her name on the marriage license. He forced her to marry him. He bit her neck and hurt her." He passed the mike to me.

"I do what my brother Steve tells me. I love my brother. And would never purposely do anything to hurt my brother. But I never signed a marriage license and I never said I do. You married me to hurt my brother not because you love me. I don't want to marry anyone unless they love me and I love them." Steve and I left the ring with the crowds cheering behind us.

Vince wanted us to have a scene on camera with Paul and Undertaker. I was a little scared about the scene because what if he kidnapped Steve or me, or what if he hurt Steve. His ministry wasn't going to be there but what if during the scene they're close by watching, what if after the scene they attacked. Vince said they wouldn't but Undertaker never listened to Vince and neither did my brother. Steve and I were in our locker room waiting for our cue to leave and go to the parking lot. "Steve I'm kind of scared."

Steve had already thrown our bags into the back of the truck. "Nothing's going to happen. Haley I'm gonna protect you no matter what happens."

I nodded but that still didn't alleviate my fears. Steve and I walked side by side to the parking lot. The cameras were following us as we walked. We leaned against the back of his truck.

"Haley? How do you feel about all that's happened?" This was the first time anyone had asked that.

"Honestly Steve, as I said before I can't help but be a little scared. I don't want him hurting you but technically I am married to him."

Steve pushed off of his truck. "That sick freak is not your husband. You don't belong to that sick and twisted bastard."

I tried to warn Steve that they were behind him but he wasn't paying attention. "Steve he's right behind you." Steve turned to face him then backed up to protect me.

"So you want to fight for Haley?" He moved closer to us; Paul did the same. "You believe the dark lord does not love you. Who put such ideas into your head?"

I moved to stand next to Steve. "Ideas? Who put such ideas into my head? Did your dark lord not hurt me to hurt my brother? Did he not marry me only to hurt my brother?" At this point I was angry.

"I did not marry you to hurt Stone Cold Steve Austin. I married you because I wanted to."

The cameraman called cut but only the cameraman left. His ministry walked up behind him. I knew they were watching. Paul and Undertaker stood by and watched as they attacked my poor brother. Steve couldn't handle all of them. "You see boy, I have all the power." They had stopped so Steve could listen to what Undertaker had to say.

Before they could resume I stopped them. "Don't hurt my brother anymore. I'll go with you just please stop hurting him."

He nodded to his ministry telling them to go.

I kneeled down next to my brother. "Steve are you ok?" I helped him to sit up.

"You're not going anywhere with that asshole."

I shook my head at his stubbornness. "I already told him I would Steve if I don't he'll have his ministry attack you again." Steve tried to stand up but failed. "Steve stay down remember last time." We could hear footsteps.

"What's going on?" Vince had come down to make sure no fighting had happened.

"He had his damn ministry attack me after the segment." Steve tried to stand on his own but needed me to help him.

"I told the both of you no attacking without a camera. Damn sacks of shit can't listen to me. Fine you don't want to listen. Haley goes with neither of you she stays with Stephanie. She travels with Stephanie as she had before. Come on Haley." I followed Vince but looked back at both my brother and the Undertaker. "Stephanie, I want you and Haley to travel together again. Those two sacks of shit won't listen to what I said before. You two share a hotel room and limo." He left Stephanie and me alone.

"How are you doing Haley? Tell me everything."

I sighed. "Stephanie I'm scared for my brother. But I know you're gonna think I'm crazy but Undertaker he's shown me a different side tonight. Before he had his ministry attack my brother he said that he didn't marry me to hurt my brother but because he wanted to marry me. I don't know I think I'm just confused." Stephanie and I walked back down to the parking lot to her limo. The security guards and the limo driver had already been informed that I would be traveling with Stephanie again.

"Look I don't like him very much after he kidnapped me but I still respect him. You can't help the way you feel if you love him and maybe you do then don't fight it. You're my best friend and I care about you. I want you to be happy."

I laughed. "Thanks Steph." I followed her into the limo. Her hotel room was bigger than Steve and mine used to be. Stephanie shared her office with me. We both sat in Vince's office.

"Haley, I know that this can't be easy for you but both your brother and Undertaker asked for a match against the other. It's not for you but I thought you'd want to know. After the match Shane, Stephanie, and I are going down to the ring do you want to come?"

I nodded.

"Ok both Stephanie and I are going to have microphones."

Again I nodded. I followed them to the ramp. We stood at the top of the ramp. "Austin, Undertaker you both refused to listen to me for that I took Haley away from you both."

Stephanie stepped up next to Vince. "Neither of you bothered to ask Haley what she wants. You don't know what she wants." She handed me the mike.

When I looked at her confused she nodded. "Stephanie's right. Neither of you asked me what I wanted. Steve as I said before I would never hurt you intentionally. I love you so much. But even you didn't ask what I wanted. You asked me how I felt about all this but not what I wanted. But now I'm not sure what I want. I saved Stephanie because she's my best friend but I may have saved her because I wanted him. At the time I saved her from Undertaker because she's my best friend and I care about all my friends. But now I think there was an underlying reason why I saved her. I think that reason was because I wanted to be with him. I'm sorry Steve. I know that probably hurts you when I say that. I was scared when he kept attacking you and kidnapping us both. But last night when both Paul and Undertaker told me how he felt and I talked to Stephanie, I realized how I felt. I'm sorry Steve." I gave Shane the mike. Stephanie and I walked into the back and sat in her office. Stephanie opened the door as someone knocked Steve came in.

"Stephanie can you give us a minute please?"

She nodded and closed the door behind her. "Steve I'm sorry."

He held up his hand. "Haley I just want you to be happy. If he hurts you I'll kill him. This doesn't mean I like him or have to like him. I'm still going to fight him in the ring. But I'm not gonna stand in your way."

I smiled and hugged him. "Steve, I love you and no it doesn't mean you have to like him but I am married to him so you have to get over that."

He nodded while rolling his eyes. "I love you too Haley. I don't tell you that enough." Stephanie came back in as Steve left. "What's going on?" She always wanted to know what happened and I would always tell her.

"Steve said as long as I'm happy he won't stand in the way. But it doesn't mean he has to like him. He's still going to fight him in the ring." Stephanie smiled. I ran out of her office after Steve. I caught him in the parking lot. "Steve!" He turned. "I'm sorry I had to tell you that way." He looked passed me. I turned to see Undertaker by himself watching us.

"Undertaker we have to talk now." He stepped closer. "You hurt my sister and I'll kill you. Just because she loves you doesn't mean I have to like you. I'm still going to fight you in the ring. But I'm not going to stand in your way anymore." Steve kissed my forehead and turned back to get in his truck.

"Steve, I'm still sorry for the way I told you tonight."

He nodded. "I know."

I nodded back to him. I turned back to face Undertaker. "Give me your left hand." I placed my left hand in his. He placed the wedding band on my ring finger. He kept my hand in his as we walked through the parking lot.

I paced back and forth in our bedroom waiting for him to come home. I paused my pacing as I heard the front door open and his heavy footsteps. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I wasn't sure how to tell him what I had to tell him.

"Darlin what's wrong?" He wasn't the same man that he was in the ring. At home he was different he was sweet and caring.

"Sit down." He sat down on the bed next to me. I turned toward him. "I'm not really sure how to tell you so I'll just come right out and say it. I'm pregnant." The shock was written all over his face.

"You sure?"

I wasn't sure if his reaction was good or bad. "Yeah I'm sure."

He got off the bed and kneeled down in front of me. "Who else knows?" He was actually smiling.

"Just us and now Paul." I looked behind him at Paul.

Paul stood in the bedroom doorway smiling also. "This is wonderful. Congratulations."

I smiled at Paul. "Thank you." Mark rested his hands on my stomach. I placed my hands over his. Paul left the house to give us some privacy. I looked down at him as he looked up at me.


End file.
